


target, aim, shoot [m] — FOURTEEN.

by neogguk



Series: TARGET, AIM, SHOOT [m] — lee taeyong, jung jaehyun [16]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Seo Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neogguk/pseuds/neogguk
Summary: jaehyun realised he really did lose you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au





	target, aim, shoot [m] — FOURTEEN.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: uh uh, explicit content/eating out, fingering, dirty talk, face sitting/riding?, semi-public sex, ring kink ish, HOLY SHIT just saying, dkdhchc Please skip to the 2nd dash if you dont want to read! USE PROTECTION!!!!
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> slow chapters lately :"(((((( i apologise !! the next chapter should be up on friday or earlier<3

Instead of being at the coffee shop, you were at Johnny's house.

No one else seemed to be home except for him, which you couldn't deny, it made it ten times more awkward. You shifted one foot to another while you sat down on his couch and suddenly he disappeared. "Johnny?" You call, standing up to check on the staircase. Kitchen, patio: he wasn't there and you were confused. You stand up in the middle of his living room, not knowing what to do. Leave his house or stay and look like an idiot if anyone turns up at his house.

"Y/N."

A voice called and you scowled. "Oh. So you set me up?"

"We need to talk."

"Talk about what, Jaehyun? You're happy now." 

"Please tell me what's happening with you. With _us_." He takes your hand in his gently, watching your eyes meet his then down to your hands in his. "I can't live knowing you're ignoring me forever." His tone is soft, calm, unlike yours if you were to open your mouth. You were still filled with hurt and heartbreak like never before, knowing he didn't know what he'd done.

"It's stupid."

"It's not."

"You're back with your ex-girlfriend."

Only less than ten words got him to figure out and process everything. "Johnny didn't want me to start gathering answers myself. It makes sense why he set me up. You really thought the two of us were going behind you? You're an idiot, Jaehyun." You pause, "I'm sure you didn't see me at your father's event, but I did. Letting her kiss your neck and drag you away from the crowds? I saw everything, Jaehyun. Newspapers to the television. You wanted my feelings hurt, didn't you? You wanted me to think I could be happy for once and then decide to mess around with me. You never loved me, Jaehyun."

"Y/N.."

"You let me fucking fall deep for you, Jaehyun. You let me fall in love with you. Well congratulations, you lead me on and I fell for your damn trap." Your words were dripping with sarcasm and anger. "You never told me the truth about all of your exes, didn't you? You know what, I'm glad you found someone you belong to. Someone who will get accepted by your parents."

"My parents have nothing to do with this."

"Face it, Jung Jaehyun. It'll never be me they'll like. You're all over the press, Jaehyun. With her. All you wanted to do was lie to me that you love me then shove it in my face that you don't. You wanted me to believe that you were in love with me? I gave you my all, Jaehyun. I gave you everything of me," Your voice cracked, tears running down your cheeks. "You really.. You really were seeing someone behind my back. I thought.. I thought I could be happy with you for the rest of my life."

"Y/N, hear me out, please."

"I'd rather not," You were frustratingly wiping your tears with your sleeves. "How about we forget everything that ever happened between us, okay? You.. You deserve to be happy, even if the person isn't me. She's your ex, she seems worthy to stay around for. I didn't want to run into you anywhere because Jaehyun— _fuck_, you hurt me. I can't believe I fell in love with you. You let me believe every single lie you told me. I thought I loved you. I thought I trusted you."

Jaehyun doesn't know what to say. Your heart is heavy while you slip your hands off his, "Y/N, I love you.. Please, can we just.."

"You never loved me. You never did."

* * *

"We need to talk."

"Jaehyun, sweetheart, we're in the middle of a meeting." His mother mumbles.

Jaehyun was fuming. His blood was boiling as he bursted through the meeting room door, all pairs of eyes on him. His father chucked lowly, "Son, could you wait a few minutes?"

"Thanks to you, I've lost the girl who I've wanted to spend the rest of my life with." All of the co-workers look at Jaehyun worriedly.

"Olivia?"

"No, not Olivia!" Jaehyun yells, "You ruined a great fucking opportunity for me. Because of how you want a girl who's rich, who's whatever, because of the press, I lost her."

"Jae, honey, what are you talking about—"

"Don't fucking talk to me ever again. I'm moving out of the damn house." He says breathily, slamming the door close. He hears concerned yells from his mother, but he ignores it, walking angrily to his car and driving off, not bothered by his mother tapping on his car window. Jaehyun had lost you. You left Johnny's place in tears, your heart shattered, not wanting to hear his words. Of course he was in love with someone else that wasn't you. Jaehyun felt more than guilty. His eyes showed anger and he was speeding off to his house. He needed you. He needed to explain himself. Whether it would be over text because he knew you had every right to be mad and upset at him with no truth.

His hands find their way to Olivia's contact. "Jaehyun?"

"I don't love you, Olivia. Don't use our past to get me back. Don't contact me, don't talk to me, go back to San Fran. I don't care about our press pictures together, or the event the other day. You kissed me and I didn't want you. Delete my number and don't come back to me."

He hangs up in frustration.

**Johnny:** text me as soon as you get this. y/n blocked my number.

-

"Hey love. I ordered some cocktails with mango tequila shots." You place your purse on the bar, sitting down next to Taeyong. Many glasses sat in front of you, waiting to be empty. You didn't want anyone else to be with you, except Taeyong. You finally let out all the tears for one last time before dressing up to meet Taeyong at the strip club. You were lucky that it was dark enough he wouldn't see your tear-stained cheeks and your bloodshot eyes from crying.

"Thank you." You texted him to meet with you, and he didn't hesitate. His hand crawls up your thigh, "Rough day?'

"Kinda."

The DJ is blasting loud music through the high quality speakers, the disco lights illuminating your vision. You smile when you see Taeyong, his blue hair still brightly showing through the dark. He hands you a shot. Alcohol is never the answer, and the two of you know that. It helped much more tonight, though. "Alright baby girl, let's see how much we can down."

"You bet," You clink your glasses with him.

You were sick of cocktails already and you began to order various mixtures of martinis and even some drinks on the spot the kind bartender made. He disappeared since you and Taeyong had enough drinks already. Your cheeks were red and it only seemed like Taeyong getting drunk was the beginning. "You still have to drive, don't you?"

"Yeah." Taeyong shrugged, "It's fine. I can still drive." He moved closer to you, "Can you be quiet for me?"

"H-Huh?" You choke, placing your glass down. 

"I wanna make you feel good." His fingers ghost up your leather skirt and you feel your core becoming wet. A small gasp leaves your lips when a finger slides up and down your wet slit, "T-Taeyong.."

"Yeah, baby girl?" No one was around the two of you and your moans would be drowned out by the blaring music anyway, "F-Fuck, Taeyong.."

"God, you look so hot right now." Taeyong sighed. Your elbows rested on the wooden bar, his fingers putting your underwear to one side. You bit your tongue from moaning too loud, not wanting all the attention on how Taeyong's arms showed his veins and how his fingers are about to be buried deep inside you. You sit up again and lean into his shoulder, nibbling on his skin, "Oh, shit.." You breathed heavily when he entered a finger. He pumped it slowly and you adjusted in your seat, "Don't moan too loud. I don't want to get caught."

You loved the thrill of getting caught. And so did Taeyong. "Mm.. I know you do.."

"Maybe I do. Seeing you all fucked up because of me." He added another finger and it was enough for your head to start spinning. "Taeyong, fuck me."

"Right here? Or at my place?"

"Anywhere." You whine. He chuckled and pulled his fingers out of you and you let out a groan. He sucked on them lightly, teasing you as your juices covered his silver rings, "Holy fuck."

"You taste good, baby," Taeyong winked. "Your sweet, juices all over my rings."

"They're expensive." You pout.

"And what about it, baby?" He smirked. "You know you love it. Your fantasy must be my fingers fucking you slowly with my rings on." You nibble on his ear, humming. "Of course it is. Come on, I'll take you back to my place." 

The drinks left untouched.

Taeyong's speeding but he doesn't care. Your hand palms his cock and he lets out a low groan, "Baby girl, can you not wait?"

"No, not really, Tae," You say sweetly. "How far are we?'

"Only a few minutes, my love."

Once you reach his apartment, he leads you into his bedroom. You watch him while licking your lips, Taeyong taking his leather jacket off and his shirt off. He kneels to unhook your bra and takes your shirt off and unzips your leather skirt. "You look so pretty, like always."

"I'm upset we're not in your office."

"Next time, Y/N." Taeyong smiles. He doesn't waste any time, which you were more than thankful for, ripping your panties off and his tongue flickers up and down your clit. Your back arches from the exhilarating feeling, your whole body in pleasure. Your hands run through his hair, and your head throws back when he looks up at you. "Taeyong.."

Taeyong sits up and licks his lips, "Come here, my love." And you do, slowly sitting on his face while gripping his headboard tightly and you say his name like it's the only word you know. "You're so beautiful." He says under you. His fingers pump in and out of you at a fast pace, your body shivering, and your orgasm is nearing. "You're so wet for me, darling."

"Fuck, I'm almost there.."

"I can't let you come yet." His other hand is pumping his cock with his pre cum, and you groan, "Taeyong, please... I promise to be a good girl for you.." You beg, your eyes squeezing shut.

"Hm, you sound convincing."

"Please, Tae, please," You moan. Taeyong grips onto your thighs and his tongue rubs over your sensitive bud. Your body freezes and Taeyong chuckles underneath you, "What a pretty sight just for me, my love." He doesn't waste any time getting you to your orgasm. The loudest moan escaped your lips and you can feel the cold feeling of Taeyong's rings denting on your thigh. "Y/N, you're so fucking hot."

A blush crept up your cheeks and Taeyong moves so you can see his face, his hair wet and his lips shining with your juices. "You think you can handle another orgasm for me, my love?"

"I always will, for you," You whisper and Taeyong rubs his cock. "Good. Lie down for me and relax, yeah?" You whimper when you watch him continue to rub his painfully throbbing cock drenched in his pre cum. "Please.. just fuck me, Taeyong." The alcohol in your body was slowly talking over and your words became more slurred than ever before. He lays wet kisses on your breasts then slowly your stomach, "Good girl."

He positioned himself and you bite your lip, holding your moans back. "S-Shit, we didn't need anything—"

"No, we don't— _Taeyong_!"

His thrusts become slow paced before fast and rough: that was how Lee Taeyong was.

He leans down to messily kiss you as you run your hands through his hair before burying your fingernails into his back, knowing you were going to leave scratches on him. "You're so beautiful." Your hands run down his chest and he smiles, "You look so good for me, now moan my name with that pretty mouth of yours for me."

"Taeyong.." His hands grip on your waist tighter and you know he's nearing. Your body rocked back and forth from his powerful thrusts, slowly getting sloppier and faster. "Taeyong, oh my god.." You cry out, feeling a second orgasm quickly approaching. Your hands clenched his sheets and you slowly bring his neck down and you kiss him. 

"Almost there, my love."

"Taeyong!"

You let out the loudest whine when he comes inside of you and he groans deeply, "Fuck." He breathes heavily, pulling his dick out of your pussy. It was such a sinful, yet heavenly sight. How his cum dripped out of your pussy mixed with your juices, how effortlessly gorgeous you looked just for him. "So wet and pretty, just for me."

"I love you, Tae." You let out, your legs shaking from your second orgasm.

"I love you too, Y/N." He kisses you on the temple.

-

Your head was throbbing.

Taeyong grins when he tucks a piece of hair behind your ear. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Every single damn thing," You reply, tucking your body under his duvet. "My head hurts." You frown and Taeyong helps you sit up, handing you a glass of water and medicine. You gulp down the medicine and the water. "We never exactly finished all the drinks.."

"Whatever, I still had a great time," You lie against his shoulder. "A much.. better time."

"Mm, I agree," He hums, kissing your shoulder. "Anything you want to do today?"

"Lie in.. eat.. shower.."

"Round two in the shower?"

"In your dreams, asshole," You push his cheek slightly and he smiles bright. "Pass me a shirt. I'm freezing."

"Yours or mine?"

"You know the answer." Taeyong gets up and goes through his shirts and tosses you one. Your naked body forms goosebumps and you blush seeing your bra just thrown onto the floor. You put his shirt on, Taeyong turning away to give you the privacy. "You done?" You hum in response. 

"Hey, I'll run to Starbucks to get us some breakfast, okay?"

"Okay. Don't be too long." He pinches your cheek when you pout, snuggling in his sheets. Taeyong throws a shirt on himself and zips his jeans before yelling a goodbye and closing the door. You lean over to grab your phone.

**Seulgs:** bb

**Seulgs:** jaehyun just texted me that.. you two argued? are you two okay :(

**Seulgs:** do you want to talk and catch up about it?

**[25 MISSED CALL FROM jae]**

**[15 MISSED VOICEMAILS FROM jae]**

**Jae:** can we talk it out? please? i love you, y/n, please trust me

**[40 MORE MESSAGES FROM jae]**

You frown at the texts and decide to ignore them.

-

"Now can we please talk about what happened? You can't just say that you interrupted a meeting that your father was holding then come to my house looking like a wreck."

Jaehyun decided to stay at Jaemin's house for the time being. His phone was bombarded with calls from his parents and his mother even sent him the bodyguard to stand next to Jaehyun's car. You didn't seem to text him either, he understood why you hated him so much in that moment. Everything except the truth came out of his mouth. He was the last person he wanted to ever hurt in his life. Johnny tried his best to contact you through other social media but you seemed to not reply or leave him on read. His heart has never ached so much before.

"Not yet, Jaemin." Jaehyun tiredly responds, shoving a pillow into his face.

"Yeah. Okay. You're sleeping on the couch."

"You have a guest—"

"This is about Y/N, isn't it." Jaemin lifted the pillow off Jaehyun's face. "I may have a guest room, my parents may be gone, but I can always make you sleep outside."

"Why is this a big deal anyway? Why can't you just wait?"

"Because you look like you have a whole novel to tell," Jaemin shrugs, "And it is my business. Family, duh. Okay, so it definitely is about Y/N. She's all you ever talk about."

"I lost her."

"What?"

"We argued and.. it all came down to me. I completely fucked up. She doesn't want me anymore."

Jaemin paused. "Holy shit, you're not kidding." Jaehyun runs his hands through his hair angrily. "Of course I'm not! She was hurt because of me.. I would never forgive myself, Jaemin. She was at the event and.. she saw me with Olivia and.. I.. She's thinking how much of a cheater I am. She should have believed those rumours in the first place and should have never thought everyone else was wrong about me."

"Woah woah woah," Jaemin raised his eyebrow. "Your ex-girlfriends at uni made them up. It just says how much they wanted everything but your true feelings towards them. Just don't give up on Y/N. I know you hurt her but Jaehyun, when you told me you crashed that meeting says how much you really care about her."

"She doesn't trust me anymore. I fucked up. I promised I thought about talking to Olivia, to my parents that Y/N was... Fuck, I can't even think. I don't want my mother fucking up Y/N's life and my father to constantly purposely have Olivia around."

"Bad timing, but it looks like you need wine or something."

"Yeah. I do." He watches Jaemin grab a wine glass. "I.. I miss her, Jaemin. I miss her. I lost her. She never wants to look me in the eye ever again." Tears slipped down his cheeks and Jaemin eyed his older cousin carefully, "Jaehyun.."

"I fucked up so bad. Just tell me I did."

"I.. I can't um, exactly say anything."

"I miss her." Jaehyun says quietly, looking up at Jaemin. "I need her, Jaemin."

Jaehyun needed you.

He lost his world. His everything.


End file.
